Close to Breaking
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Spring Kinkfest Prompt for February 2nd – Kasumi/Ryu, hurt/comfort, 'On the verge of breaking, she turns to the one person who has always been there for her'.


Title: Close to Breaking

Characters: Kasumi/Ryu

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Dead or Alive. Team Ninja owns Dead or Alive and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: "On the verge of breaking, she turns to the person who has always been there for her."

Timeline: Any time after the 4th game

A/N: Prompt for February 2nd – Kasumi/Ryu, hurt/comfort, 'On the verge of breaking, she turns to the one person who has always been there for her'.

Word Count: 2,568

Betaed: No

'Close to Breaking'

Kasumi breathed heavily as she rested a hand against the trunk of the trees, her light brown eyes darting back and forth, searching for any other assassin that may be right behind her. She needed to find a safe place as soon as possible. She couldn't keep going like this; it was too dangerous for her health.

She heard rustling and straightened as much as she could before taking a deep breath. With a quick spin, she disappeared on the spot, the only evidence that she had been there was cherry blossom leaves before they faded as well, much like their owner.

Ryu Hayabusa made his way into his curio shop. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white shirt. His long brown hair was pulled back in his ponytail. He carried a white shopping bag in one hand. He stopped in his doorway for a moment before frowning thoughtfully for a moment. Something was off in his house.

Entering the shop fully and closing the door behind him, making sure to lock it as he did. He headed through into the backroom toward the stairs and made his way up to his apartment. He entered his apartment, placing the bag in the kitchen and headed over to his room.

Ryu made his way into his bedroom and stopped when he spotted Kasumi standing at the window. He stayed quiet, taking in her stance and sighed to himself. She wasn't the fun loving shy girl she had once been. He remembered what she was like when they were teenagers, she was shy when it came to men, mostly because her father had been protective of her. She opened up around Ryu and the two of them had developed a friendship that slowly began to become strained when Kasumi defected from the clan to claim revenge on the man who had raped her mother and nearly killed her brother. She was dressed in her white outfit. He had always secretly liked the outfit on her. It made her look innocent and pure. A complete contrast to how sexy her body was.

Shaking his head to come out of his thoughts, he cleared his throat gently. Kasumi jumped, turning around to see Ryu standing in the doorway and blushed at how easy it had been for him to enter without her knowing.

"Hello Kasumi," Ryu greeted as he made his way toward the younger woman.

"Hayabusa san," Kasumi gave a bow but Ryu stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Kasumi, we have known each other for years. Surely you can call me Ryu," he reminded her. Kasumi flushed, giving a quick bow of her head. Ryu gave her a quick glance only for his eyes to narrow when he noticed that the fabric of her outfit was torn just above her stomach and there were blood. "You're bleeding." Startled, Kasumi looked down at herself.

"Oh, I never realised," she admitted. Concern flooded through Ryu as he grabbed her upper arm.

"We should clean it up before it becomes infected," he told her, urging her toward the bathroom.

"I can take care of myself," she protested but quietened when she got a stern glare from the older man.

"You never knew you were hurt," he reminded her and she flushed, allowing him to pull her completely into the bathroom. Kasumi looked around, taking it in. It was a simple bathroom. There was a shower stall in the furthest corner with the sink next to it. There was a bath as well. It struck Kasumi as funny as she couldn't imagine Ryu to be the one taking long bubble baths. Probably why he had the shower installed.

Ryu directed her over to the bath and set her down on the corner of it before running the warm water, dipping a white cloth in before he turned his head to look at her. "You need to strip." Kasumi flushed as she realised just what she had on underneath…or lack of. She had her panties on but bras weren't very comfortable when you were fighting. Ryu frowned in confusion as he tried to figure out why she was blushing.

"I…er…I don't…" she blushed even harder.

"I'll get you some clothes," he told her, finally understanding what she was trying to say. He placed the cloth over the tap before exiting the bathroom, crossing the room to reach the chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of black sweats and a white shirt. He head back over to the bathroom and handed the clothes before closing the door.

Kasumi quickly got out of her outfit only to stop when she spotted the different bruises and cuts all over her body. She shook her head and quickly slipped into the sweats and pulled the shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned over her stomach so he would be able to clean her wound. She opened the door, allowing Ryu back into bathroom before sitting on the edge of the bath once more.

Ryu came in with a first aid kit in one hand as he reached her. He placed the kit on the edge of the sink before picking up the cloth and knelt down in front of her, cleaning the wound as gently as he could. He could see bruises and scratches peeking out. She had been in a rough fight.

"You don't have to do this," she broke into his thoughts. Ryu's eyes flickered up to meet hers for brief moment before he returned to her wound, grabbing a bandage from the first aid kit.

"You are wounded. You need to keep them clean or you run the risk of being infected," he told her, his tone emotionless. He finished taping the bandage before looking at the other wounds to see how bad they were. There were only another two more that needed to be cleaned and bandaged. She had gotten off lucky.

Standing up when he finished, he placed a hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"I'm fine," she protested, pushing his hand off her forehead.

"You're run down," Ryu informed her as he placed a cool cloth on her forehead.

"I'm fine," she repeated once more as she stood up only for her legs to buckle. Ryu caught her, slipping an arm around her waist and holding her close to his chest. Kasumi's hands gripped themselves on his shirt as she breathed heavily. The lack of food and sleep was beginning to wear on her. Add in the constant fights she had gotten into with the ninjas of her clan, she was beginning to break down.

"You need to rest," he shifted her so he was able to slide his other arm under her legs and carried her bridal style.

"I need to leave," she corrected him, her face still buried in his chest. "I can't stay here. They'll come for me."

"Let them," Ryu told her. "You know the rules, Kasumi. They are not allowed to do anything when I'm around. You are under the protection of the Dragon Clan."

"I can't ask you to put yourself out," she finally lifted her head to meet his green eyes. "I won't let you get hurt."

"Sh," he placed her in his bed, brushing his finger over her lips. "I won't get hurt. You know the penalty for attacking someone of the Dragon Clan, especially someone who is under the protection of them."

"But I'm not under your protection," Kasumi protested. "You know that. For me to be under your protection; that would mean you have chosen your side against Hayate and you would not risk that."

"When you are in my home, you are under my protection," Ryu reminded her. Kasumi was about to argue but decided to keep silent after Ryu shot her a warning glare not to argue with him any longer. Seeing that she was not going to protest, he pulled the covers over her. "You should get some sleep. I will make some food for us." He made his way over to the door only to stop when he heard her.

"Ryu…" he didn't turn to face her. "Thank you." He could hear the tears in her voice.

"Sleep," he told her before exiting the bedroom altogether. Kasumi just turned her face into the pillow and allowed the tears to fall over the loss of her family before exhaustion finally overtook her, sending her into a dreamless sleep.

Ryu stood at the window, staring out of it. Behind him, Kasumi still continued to slumber peacefully. He had seen the tears on his pillow and it had broken his heart to see her like this. He remembered their childhood days. Kasumi had always managed to retain her friendly attitude toward everyone, even when she was in training to become a ninja. He remembered she had turned to him and asked him, if he could, who he would choose to become. He had been confused at the question when she told him that she longed to be a normal girl. To have friends, to find love, to live a world where she doesn't need to learn how to hide herself among the shadows, how to sneak from one place to another, how to wield a weapon.

Ryu had been stunned; he had never asked himself if he could choose to be someone else, who would he become? He had been trained since he was a young boy. There had never been any other options. Seeing Kasumi staring up at the sun with a wistful smile on her face had driven it home that maybe there were some people who wished for a different life.

She had turned to face him with a brilliant smile and told him that there was one thing she wouldn't change about her life, him. He remembered flushing brilliantly in embarrassment that a cute girl like him that said that before they were interrupted by Hayate.

Sighing to himself, he stiffened and turned around when he heard Kasumi shifting in bed. He saw her tossing her head, a distressed frown crossing her face before she bolted up in bed, gasping. Her cheeks wet with tears. Her hands came up to her cheeks, wiping away the tears before she spotted Ryu standing at the side of the bed.

"Ryu, did I sleep long?" she asked.

"A few hours," he told her. "You needed the sleep," he warded off any protests of her sleeping so long. She needed the sleep, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself. "You should eat," Ryu placed a plate of sushi and a bowl of rice in front of her. Kasumi picked up the chop-sticks picking up some and eating. Ryu sat down across from her with his own plate of food. They ate in silence before Kasumi spoke up.

"I'm tired," she admitted in a soft voice, gazing out of the window with a far away expression. "I feel like I am running nowhere. I try with everything I am but I get nowhere." Ryu nodded with a pensive look on his face.

"How is communications with Hayate?" he asked. Kasumi shook her head.

"I tried…before I met up with Helena. Ayane got in the way. He even refused to look at me," she explained. Ryu sighed, wishing that her brother would at least acknowledge his sister. Everything Kasumi had done was to avenge him and their mother. Even though there probably isn't a way for Kasumi to be accepted back into the clan, he wished that there was something he could do to help her.

"How about you, Ryu?" she looked at him. "How are things going for you?" Ryu nodded.

"The Dark Spider Clans haven't been causing too much trouble so I have been able to concentrate on my shop," he admitted and she smiled.

"And not having the Dead or Alive tournaments must have helped out as well," she told him with wry amusement. He had only entered the Tournaments in the first place to stop her from reaching the man who had caused destruction among her family. He had failed and she had killed him in result. That had been the only time he had ever heard her kill anyone. Even with her clans hunting her, she wouldn't do anything to harm them greatly, preferring to run.

"Yes, it did," he agreed and she chuckled before shaking her head. "Have you heard if there is going to be another one?" Kasumi shook her head.

"No. They'll probably take a break from it at the moment. I need to concentrate on finding my clone. I need to stop her before she causes destruction," she explained before sighing. A heavy sigh that told him that she wished she could just have a break…to recharge before diving into whatever dangerous path she would be walking.

"I will help you," he offered but Kasumi shook her head.

"No, it is my mission. She needs to die by my hand. She is my clone after all," she told him. Ryu said nothing; only take another bite of his sushi. Kasumi could stubborn when she wanted to be. "Beside, you need to keep your attention on the Black Spider Clan. You don't know when they will strike again. It is better if you remain un-distracted."

"Very well. But stay here as long as you wish to rest, you need it," he warned her. She nodded, eating more bites of her food before she looked out of the window once more.

"You know…you never did answer my question," she looked at him once more. "If you could, who would you choose to be?" Ryu just stayed silent on the matter. After all, the answer wasn't something they were ready for.

Ryu lifted his head from where he was sitting at the table in his kitchen reading the papers when he heard a noise to see Kasumi standing in the doorway, dressed in her usual outfit. Ryu stood up; a protest already forming on his tongue but Kasumi was quicker.

"I should leave before someone finds out I'm here," Kasumi told him.

"You don't have to," Ryu started. "They know they can't start anything here." Kasumi gave a short nod.

"I know, but I don't want to make your friendship with Hayate strained. He needs his friends." She sighed as a pang of sadness ran through her at the mention of her brother. "Thank you, Ryu," Kasumi looked at up him with bright eyes. "You've been there for me even though I know Hayate is your best friend."

"Kasumi," Ryu reached out and touched her cheek. "You are my friend too. I hope you know that. I will always be here for you."

Kasumi grabbed her courage, stood up on her tip-toes and pressed her lips against Ryu's briefly and softly before she took a step back and spun in a circle, disappearing from Ryu's sight, leaving cherry blossom leaves behind.

Ryu watched her leave before he pressed his fingers to his lips and sighed sadly, closing his eyes. Once…they may have had a chance…but that chance was lost. But even so, he will forever be at her side, no matter what the cost would be. He had promised Hayate after all…and in his heart, he had promised Kasumi that he would always protect her.

The End

Er…never meant to go this way – gotta follow the butterfly…er sorry, the muse.


End file.
